


Bejeweled

by heeroluva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Decadence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jewelry, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has a gift for Loki. Well, mostly for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bejeweled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/gifts).



> I'm not quite sure where this idea came from, but I hope you enjoy it.

Pepper rarely wore the extravagant jewelry that Tony loved to buy, never having an occasion to wear jewels and precious metals fit for a queen. She had a small room (read: Tony’s idea of small) of it now, all carefully boxed and arranged. Loki’s wonder when he saw the display was like a child, full of delight, but hesitant to engage. She watched as Loki uncertainly circled the room, cautious fingers occasionally rising to brush across certain cased that had her take note. 

This was something that Pepper had meant to show him sooner. Loki had made an offhand comment once about how many people on this world wore such fine jewelry, even the low class. When pressed, he’d explained that after the war with Asgard much had been lost. The old palaces had long since been razed and scavenged of anything of value, the ways of the artisans long since lost. Woven pieces were common, but precious metals and stones were locked deep the ice of his world and few outsiders dared trade with them. Such rare treasures were jealously guarded; as a prince he was lucky enough to have a few simple pieces, but they were only worn during the most important ceremonies before being hidden away again. 

Seeing Loki’s silent awe, Pepper regretted not showing him sooner; however, saving the world took precedence. When his back was turned, Pepper opened the case that held Fabergé’s Romanov (the running joke was that had originally been created for Natasha), a stunning diamond and emerald choker and collar combination. She couldn’t hold back her smile when she felt Loki move to stand behind her, anticipation thick in the air. Turning, her hands rose to the buttons of his shirt, revealing a broad expanse of pale skin. 

“What is this?” Loki asked. 

“This is something that can only truly be experienced on bare skin, not through cloth. Change back for me.”

Loki glanced down at himself, seeming to have forgotten his appearance, and pale skin gave way to deep blue as whorls and patterns rose along the once smooth surface, green eyes turning a brilliant red that rivaled the most beautiful rubies in this room. When out and about, Loki much preferred to blend in, but he had admitted that in truth, he never felt comfortable in that skin. 

Even months later, Pepper was still fascinated by his color, the patterns of his skin, and after she finished with the last button and pushed the shirt was his shoulders to pool carelessly on the floor, she couldn’t help trail her fingers down his arms in the fabric’s wake. Loki’s sudden smile spoke of things to come, but that was for later Pepper told herself. She had a surprise in store for Tony, for all of them really, and she was sure that Loki would be more than willing.

Turning, she pulled the necklace off its display, always surprised at its weight, while not heavy, it was substantial. “Lift your hair for me.” 

Loki did as he was told, fisting his hair in a lose tail up off his neck as Pepper laid the necklace across his neck, smoothing it flat before she fastened it closed. Taking his hand, she guided him towards the full length mirror and stood behind him as he took in his imagine. 

Trembling hands rose hesitantly to brush along the gems before Loki began to speak. “When I was young and first learning to create illusions, I had seen a picture of a jewel similar to this—” Loki touched the large low handing emerald “—in a book. For months, I tried my best to recreate it, but all my attempts were pale imitations, technically correct, but I was unable to capture its true essence. Nearly a year after I first tried, I finally succeeded. It was truly a thing of beauty, shining like a star. In my excitement, I’d forgotten that illusions were not meant to last. Father found me crying that night and told me, ‘Beauty is short lived in this world; relish it while it lasts, but mourn not its passing.’”

Loki laughed then, a harsh sound. “I had not his sensibility. As I grew older and learned conjuration, I tried again. And again. And again. Each time was a failure. I never managed to capture the realness again. Even now, the gems I create are weak copies of those created by nature.”

Knowing how much of a perfectionist Loki was, Pepper realized how much that must have hurt, but also knowing how much he hated pity, Pepper forced herself not to embrace him from behind as she had the sudden desire to. 

Turning, she opened another case and pulled out a sapphire laden cuff, fastening it around his wrist, and then from a drawer she grabbed a ring with a large black opal. On a whim, she pulled Loki’s head down and slid the ring on to one of his horns, grinning at shock on his face for she knew just how sensitive they were, and giving in to temptation she leaned forward for a kiss. 

For a moment, Loki remained frozen in shock before finally responding, opening his mouth to her advances, welcoming her in. For long moments they kissed, before Pepper finally pulled back needing air. 

“I have a gift for you.” 

Curiosity shone in Loki’s eyes.

Pepper couldn’t help the sly smile that stretched her mouth. “Well mostly for you, but also a little for me and Tony. Close your eyes for me.” 

Loki hesitated, clearly impatient, but curiosity won out.

Pepper’s hands went to his belt, and Loki laughed.

“Is it kinky?”

“Not preciously, no,” Pepper said as she pushed down his pants had him step out of them. She took a moment to enjoy the view before turning to grab a medium-sized box hidden in the cabinet behind her. The account that Tony had set up for her that she rarely used for personal expenses—not work related—was now several million dollars lighter, but she knew already that it was worth it. She had meant for this to be a Christmas present for Loki, but seeing his reaction, she knew that she couldn’t wait that long

The first chain she wrapped around the narrow part of his waist, letting it rest on the slight flare his hips as a foundation. 

Loki shivered slightly at the touch of the cool metal, but given his nature Pepper knew that it certainly wasn’t from the cold now was it a hardship given how a certain part of his anatomy was beginning to perk up. 

Each new piece built on each other, interconnecting and looping, much in the way Loki’s markings did. She paused every few minutes to go over the pictures to ensure that everything was in the right place. 

Finally finished with the most complicated part, Loki’s lower half was draped with bejeweled lengths of chain in a myriad of precious metals. She slipped a thick torque around each bicep and slid onto his finger a gauntlet cuff. In his hand, she dropped an array of hooped earrings, each featuring a dropped jewel. As his head tilted in confusion, Pepper curled his fingers over them and said, “For your ears.”

Loki’s hands rose and with quick motion, his ears were neatly lined. 

Grinning, Pepper made a mental note to have him do that for her at a later date. Reaching into the box again, she pulled out two more hoops, a thicker gauge this time, and placed them in his hand. Hands rising, she scrapped her nails lightly across his nipples, delighting in his shudder. “For here.” 

For a moment, Loki hesitated and Pepper wondered if it was too much, but another quick motion and the rings were secure into the flesh of his chest. Unable to fight the temptation, Pepper gave them each a slight tug and was rewarded with a groan as Loki’s cock rose to full hardness. Pepper’s fingers closed around him and she adjusted the chains around him, ignoring his protest as she pulled away. There was still more to be done. Another length of chain was fastened to each nipple, connection them, and a small cuff was fasted onto his right horn, drawing another groan and a strangled “Pepper” from Loki.

“Patience, my prince.” Loki certainly looked the part, like something out of a fantasy. Pepper could hardly believe that he was real and hers. But there was one more thing that she needed to complete the picture. Grabbing the last thing from the box, she trailed fingers across it reverently for it was a truly a fine piece or work, a masterpiece, truly fit for a king, or a price as the case might be. 

With great care, Pepper rested the circlet on Loki’s head, adjusting his hair. She needed a moment to take it all in, the magnificence, the exotic picture that he presented. She moved behind him again, so that he’d have a clear view of the mirror. “Open your eyes.” 

Red eyes blinked open and upon seeing his reflection, Loki went still as a statue, breath trapt in his lungs. Minutes later Loki met her gaze in the mirror before spinning around his face serious. “Thank you. Truly, Pepper, I have never received a gift so grand.” A grin suddenly tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Would I be right in guessing that Tony doesn’t know of this?” 

Grinning in return, Pepper said. “You would definitely be right. Would you like to show him? I had something in mind, with your approval.”

Loki bowed, his adornments clinking with the movement. “By all means, my lady. I am at your disposal.”

Pepper’s stomach fluttered at the implication. Later, she told herself. “JARVIS, please tell Tony that his presence is desperately needed in the bedroom.”

“Oh course, ma’am.” A moment later JARVIS asked, “Is this Code Blue?”

A delighted grin stretched across Pepper’s face. “Yes. Make it so.”

 

For once Tony Stark was at a loss for words. Loki’s long frame was sprawled across the bed, a not uncommon sight, but it was the sparkle of metal and jewels and the contrast of Pepper’s unadorned skin that left his mouth dry. 

Tony had never gotten naked so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The necklace in questions can be seen [here](http://www.faberge.com/images/thumbs/0006090_690.jpeg).


End file.
